


Like a Banquet

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Maedhros, Endearments, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple/Breast Sucking, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Scars, Sloppy Seconds, Sucking Cock While Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros gets tied up and thoroughly fucked. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Banquet

As the second knot was tied, Maedhros relaxed into the pillows, closing his eyes. Fingon was here, and he was in charge now, and all Maedhros had to do was lie back and feel. 

Fingon trailed a hand along his side, reminding and reassuring him of his presence. "Our guest is running late, it seems," he said casually, "and will arrive to see you all laid out like a banquet for him."

Maedhros shivered with anticipation even as a low knock resounded on the door and Fingon moved away. He continued to keep his eyes closed, hearing without listening the murmur of two voices by the door. The door was bolted fast, and then came the swift sure noises of two people shedding their clothing quickly and efficiently. 

"He's beautiful, isn't he, all laid out in the candlelight like that," Finrod said. "Look at the way the light catches the scars along his chest. He glows, dear Findekáno. How lucky you are to have such beauty available to you in the cold winter nights."

Fingon's voice was low and considered, tinged through with a huskiness that betrayed his arousal. "Such beauty shouldn't be kept for myself alone," he said. "You are welcome to partake of it with me, though first...." His voice trailed off, and Maedhros could hear a low groan from Finrod and the wet sounds of sloppy kisses, traded back and forth. If he had not been so peaceful, so unwilling to do anything that should take him out of the warm restful state he was in, he would have opened his eyes to look. 

After a few moments, Maedhros heard them moving toward him, and then felt the bed dip as first Fingon lay down on one side of him, and then Finrod at the other. Maedhros opened his eyes then, looking up slowly to catch Finrod laying his head down on his upper arm, and moving to kiss him just at his shoulder, nuzzling for a quick moment at the light hair and sensitive skin under his arm. Finrod was beautiful in the candlelight too: hair falling golden down his back, loose and wavy, and the warm brown of his skin shining in the light. 

But equally beautiful was Fingon, dark hair in its gold-bound braids, dark skin radiant in the candlelight too, smile bright with anticipation and joy, bending down to kiss him thoroughly on the mouth. His Fingon, the one who controlled and orchestrated all of this, who, catching an admiring glance Maedhros had thrown Finrod's way a few days before, had suggested this, arranged it all. 

Fingon kissed him with a heated groan, and Maedhros could feel him already growing hard against his hip. On his other side, Finrod was a little more shy, and traced a hand across his torso, fingers lingering on the scars that raked across his chest, standing out white and stark even against his light skin. His scars were sensitive, and Maedhros moaned into Fingon's mouth as Finrod touched them, then bent down to take his left nipple into his mouth. 

Maedhros yanked at the light rope binding his left hand to the bedpost, wanting to cradle the back of Finrod's head, to encourage him to suck. But Finrod was exchanging a glance with Fingon, and suddenly Fingon released Maedhros' mouth, and bent to suck strongly at his right nipple. 

Hardly able to keep himself from thrashing at the dual assault of pleasure that rang through all his senses, Maedhros gasped breathlessly, arching upward into their mouths. For a long moment he felt only bliss. Fingon's hand gently pressed him down then, resting firmly and implacably on his chest. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Finrod asked Maedhros, eyes twinkling brightly at him.

"Yes," Maedhros said, hardly able to catch his breath. Finrod leaned forward and kissed him then, warm and soft, a delicate dance of lips and tongues. Fingon's hand, at the same time, slid down Maedhros' body to encircle his erection, slowly pumping it until Maedhros could no longer restrain himself and gasped breathlessly against Finrod's lips. 

"Let me prepare him for you," Fingon said to Finrod. "As my guest, it would be my pleasure if you have him first. You will find he is deliciously tight and warm when opened up just enough to admit you."

"I would welcome that," Finrod said lightly, running his fingers all over Maedhros' torso and sides, making him shiver and gasp. "As part of my pleasure, I would like to make him come - will you allow me that privilege?" 

"Of course," Fingon answered, and then in an aside to Maedhros, "Spread your legs, yes, just like that, very good." Fingon knelt between them and his hand, now wet with oil, slipped down to find Maedhros' hole. Maedhros gasped at the touch as Fingon pressed one finger in, but Fingon went on speaking to Finrod. "You will find that our pretty one here is easily capable of coming more than once in a night." Maedhros heard more than saw the delighted grin Fingon gave Finrod then. "As I trust you will find, am I." 

"And how could I fail to be otherwise, with such beauty at my disposal?" Finrod murmured, still tracing patterns over Maedhros' body, sometimes drifting down to his thighs, or in the fine hairs at the base of his cock. Fingon was working two fingers into Maedhros now, slowly moving them in and out of him, and Maedhros was panting, surging upward to meet him, aching for one of them to fuck him. Their quiet conversation above him, speaking of him as though he were simply a tool for their pleasure, had left him almost desperate. 

"Please," he gasped, and they both turned toward him, their hands stopping their movements on his body. "Please fuck me." 

Finrod leaned back down and laid a soft kiss on his mouth. "Of course, my lovely. No one could wish to leave such a one as you unsatisfied." 

Fingon's fingers pressed into him once more, then he moved away, and Finrod knelt between his legs. Maedhros watched as Fingon slicked his hand with oil once more, then coated Finrod's cock with it, giving him a long kiss at the same time. 

As Finrod pressed into him, hot and slow and careful, Fingon dropped back down to lie beside him, pressing little quick kisses all over his shoulder and throat. Maedhros could see Fingon's cock, hard and red, and for a moment wished he were free so that he could put his hands or his mouth on it. Finrod moved into him, bent forward over him, and claimed his mouth for a long warm kiss that left him aching for more. Finrod's thrusts were steady, sure, not hurried, drawn out just enough to make him eagerly anticipate the next one. 

Next to him, Fingon watched with heavy-lidded eyes, stroking a hand - half soothing, half arousing - over his skin now and then. 

Finrod was inevitably beginning to speed up, bringing Maedhros with him to pleasure without even a touch to his cock. And then he tossed his golden hair back, winked delightedly at Fingon, and said, "Watch this!" 

Impossibly flexible, he bent gracefully down and took Maedhros' cock into his mouth, continuing to fuck him. Maedhros dropped his head back, closing his eyes and panting hard at the delicious feeling of being enclosed in a warm wet mouth and being fucked at the same time. Fingon let out an impressed gasp. "We must do this again," he said, half breathless, "next time with me in the middle." 

"Anytime," Finrod managed to somehow say, and took Maedhros deep again, sucking strongly. Maedhros was beyond thought, beyond doing anything other than making breathless inarticulate noises, overwhelmed completely. 

Fingon bent once more and kissed him. Maedhros thrashed in his bonds. Everything was sensation now, the soft rope on his wrists and the sturdy hold he half-surrendered to, half fought against, the feel of Fingon's mouth on his own, the feel of Finrod inside him, and at the same time taking him so impossibly deep into his throat. Finrod cried out around him, hips stilling inside him, and Maedhros could not help but come into that wickedly clever mouth, even as he felt Finrod coming inside him. 

For a long moment there were no sounds in Maedhros' ears but harsh panting and the pounding of his own heartbeat. Finrod slowly withdrew, breathing heavily, and slumped down beside Maedhros where he had been before, curling in next to him, throwing a languid arm over his chest and burying his face in Maedhros' shoulder. "Delightful cousin," he said fondly. 

Fingon was already moving, parting Maedhros' legs, probing with a finger at Maedhros' opening, wet and slick with Finrod's seed in him. Maedhros twitched, feeling wonderfully debauched and only half-sated. He could not wait for Fingon to claim him. 

"Please," he muttered, arching his hips toward Fingon. 

"Oh my eager love," Fingon said, laughing, but pressed inward with two fingers almost immediately, then withdrew them and replaced them with his cock. 

Fingon's cock was larger than Finrod's, and even the fact that Maedhros was slick with seed and oil was not quite enough to stop a low groan from escaping his mouth as Fingon pressed inside, taking his time, sinking ever deeper into him. By the time Fingon was deep inside him, Maedhros was hard again. The feel of Fingon inside him was like nothing else in the world - it was pain and ecstasy and wholeness all in one. 

Moving slowly, Fingon pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in again, as if they had until the end of the world to fuck. Maedhros was warm and content, pliant and willing to let Fingon take him in whatever manner pleased him best. Finrod, beside him, casually dipped down and took Maedhros' nipple into his mouth, gently sucking at it, keeping a fair rhythm to Fingon's even thrusts. 

After a while, Fingon bent down over Maedhros, first kissing him, their hips rocking together, then moving to his neck and biting him, deliberately, carefully, sucking at his throat until the blood rose to his skin, but never hard enough to break it. It was a bite that marked him, that said 'Property of Findekáno' as clearly as the golden ring on his index finger did. 

Maedhros relaxed into the slight pain of the bite, eyelashes fluttering, baring his throat ever more for Fingon. Some part of him loved knowing that the next day he would be walking among his people with this love-mark in evidence, Fingon at his right side, Finrod at his left. Himring's chill was warmed by their presence. 

Fingon brought his hand to Maedhros' cock, still wet with his own release and Finrod's saliva, and slowly began to stroke him in time with the motion of his thrusts, still slow and sweet. Maedhros could feel pleasure building in him, rising and rising with the force of a wave, undeniable, unstoppable. And it was Fingon's cry of pleasure, his hips stilling against Maedhros, that brought Maedhros to his own peak. He arched upward, feeling Fingon pulsing inside him, and crested with a low moan, falling back down against the bed, utterly spent. 

Sliding out of him and falling down next to him, Fingon smiled against his shoulder. "Shall we untie the ropes now?" he whispered, and Maedhros nodded - as lovely as being bound felt, he wanted to hug them both now. He felt Fingon's hand on his right arm, carefully undoing the knot tied around his prosthetic wrist, and Finrod at his left, laying a tender kiss to the palm of his hand as he released it. 

He brought his arms down around them, and both of them cuddled close, the golden head and the dark one on his shoulders. Their seed was spilling out of him, and his own was sticky on his stomach, but it mattered not. 

He was too contented to speak, but kissed both their brows. For a long time after that, there was only the sound of peaceful breathing in the warm room.


End file.
